Down the Rabbit Hole: Good Ending
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Some long time readers may remember a femdom fic called Down the Rabbit Hole. Recently it was requested that I do a good ending for it, so here we go. No actual smut here mind you, just a conscious cleanser.
**Damn, this received one the highest vote ratios ever. Guess you guys really wanna see the happy ending huh? Heh, me too. Though technically the person who requested the original fic never actually intended a 'good ending', so I'm ever so slightly breaking the rules here. Sorry, but the votes have it.**

 **This, if you couldn't tell, is a continuation of my other one-shot, Down the Rabbit Hole. If you're reading this without having read that, you're probably going to be a tad confused. Also, as you can see, it's not a smut fic, and is only M rated for mentions of the rape that took place in the previous one-shot.**

* * *

Brittany woke with a yawn. After rubbing her eyes, she realized to her surprise that she was breathing her first really fresh air in over two months. The mating season had worn off, and the pheromones had finally escaped out of the den, bringing the normal air back in and letting the resident Buneary and Lopunny think clearly again.

As she stretched out her limbs, Brittany looked around the den, glad to see the new Buneary around the place. 'Guess we must have found a male after all.' She thought.

Their particular den had never been plentiful with males. Whenever the mating season rolled around, they would usually leave the den in search of the first compatible male or group of males they could find. The lucky guy would end up mating with the entire den.

For some oddball reason though, no males were ever born, so the next year would leave them having to do the same thing over again. From the looks of how many new Buneary there were though, Brittany figured a male must have ended up inside the den with them, in which case she was sorry for whatever poor sap had probably gotten trapped down there with them.

Regardless, she was glad the winter was over, because now she could see her best friend David again. It had upset her to lie about why he needed to stay away during the winter season, but she didn't want him to get caught by her and her den's heat season, and she didn't want to tell him what would be happening because she was worried he would see her differently if he knew she had gone and mated with some random pokemon she didn't even remember.

The truth of the matter was, Brittany very much admired David, and had since they were little. She always felt weird about it, and worried that he would feel weird about her too if he ever found out. But maybe, she thought, maybe there was some small chance for them? Crazier things had happened.

Only time would tell, she decided. For now, she would go find whoever had wound up trapped in the cave with them and either help them out of the den, or have some of the others start digging him a grave a little ways away from the den. She thought the last part as a joke, but she knew that there was in fact an actual chance that the pokemon that had gotten stuck in there with them would have been killed by their constant mating.

She felt bad for whoever it was, but understood that it hadn't quite been their fault, not really. they wouldn't have had any control, and if anyone had been hurt, it was more akin to a force of nature than a malicious act, so she couldn't quite bring herself to feel any guilt for it.

That is to say, until she saw who had been trapped in the den with them.

David was tied to the ground, and didn't look to have moved from the spot for a very, very long time; possibly all three months he'd been down there. He was still breathing, however slowly. He had one leg broken, his muscles were sure to be dystrophied from so long tied down, several blood vessels were broken throughout his body, he was covered in Buneary and Lopunny cum, his face was smeared in with the juice from a terrible berry that Brittany knew of for forcing the body to simulate arousal despite being in a state of pain instead of pleasure.

Brittany felt her blood go cold at the sight, instantly realizing what had happened.

She rushed over to David, quickly unbinding him and waking him. He flinched when he woke and saw her, but didn't actually try to get away from her, his resolve having been broken down a long while ago. Brittany was horrified when she saw this, knowing why.

Brittany helped David up, though she needed help from another Lopunny to get him up and out of the den. David seemed to get more and more afraid the more of them he saw, even when they were trying to help him get out of the den.

Using the little system they had developed with hand signs and movements to explain that she was sorry, that she didn't mean for what had happened to happen, but David barely seemed to register any of it. Lopunny went off, bringing him real food and water, the first he'd had in three months. A full day passed with David just sitting there.

Then, the next morning, he had enough strength to actually stand. "You..you said this..all this..wasn't on purpose?" David asked. Brittany nodded, looking up at him desperately, hoping he would understand.

"Okay.." David said, turning around and beginning to stagger off. Brittany approached to try and help, but David stopped her, "It's fine, I'm going home. I need to shower, bad. I...I hope you had a good mating season." David said, hobbling off towards his ranch.

* * *

A week passed, then two, then three. No David. He was't coming back everyday like he used to. He still delivered berries for everyone, but now he left the bucket outside the den and left before anyone could come up to greet him; which made Brittany feel less like it was a kind gesture, and more like a payment, like David was afraid the Lopunny would do something to him if he didn't bring them food.

After a little snooping around the ranch, Brittany found that David barely left the ranch at all anymore. He seemed terrified of all his female pokemon, and would only talk to them through a closed screen door. Even female humans seemed to frighten him now, which lost him a lot of business. David was scarred, and Brittany understood why. It was their fault

No, they hadn't done it on purpose, but they _had_ done it. No amount of kind words or apology would just up and fix that. David needed help. Brittany desperately wanted to be the one to help him, but knew that anything she did right then would only upset and scare him even more than he always was.

Thankfully, David was smart enough to actively seek out help right around the time he started having nightmares. He started going to shrink, hoping to overcome his new fear.

There were no deliveries of berries for a full month. Brittany began to get worried that David had decided to stop seeing them altogether. What's worse, she even started to think that he was right to.

Then, David returned to visit the den again.

He looked different, much bigger and fitter since they had last seen him. Brittany realized he must have started working out more and more, which actually upset her when she realized why he had. David's eyes went over the den of Buneary and Lopunny carefully, as though afraid one of them would make a move and he would have to either run or start fighting. No one moved.

"H...hello.." David said, his voice strained, as though it was taking him extreme effort just to say it. "I..I'm sorry I..I've been away for so long. I needed...needed help." 'You had every right to.' Brittany told him, making sure to move her hands slowly so the movements wouldn't seem threatening in any way.

David nodded, "I..I know you didn't...didn't do..what you did on purpose.." David was nearly hyperventilating, "and I don't want to be afraid of you, I don't. You all..you were all the best part of my life. I was even going to try to buy the property the den is on so that no trainers could come by and capture you...but every time I think about you now..all I can remember is what you did. I-I can still feel it, all of it. I wake up every morning expecting to be tied up with you all standing over me. I can't just erase those memories."

'Then maybe..maybe we could replace them with good ones?' Brittany offered. "Good ones? How would you-" David was cut off by Brittany kissing him gently. It was a gentle kiss, a small peck really, as Brittany was afraid to try forcing a deeper kiss onto him.

David looked surprised, curious, nervous, and a little afraid.

'We won't do anything you don't want us to.' Brittany promised, 'you would be in complete control, just tell us what to do, and we'll do it. Please...let us make it up to you. We want to make you feel better. You were my best friend David, I want you to be my best friend again, and if, somehow, you ever find a way to forgive me..maybe I could even be more? I just..I want to-'

Brittany was cut off by the kiss this time, and unlike hers it wasn't a small quick kiss. David pressed his lips hard against hers, forcing his tongue against hers. Brittany moaned, her legs shivering in delight. It lasted several seconds before they separated.

"I..was excited when it started, before things got..bad. Because I wanted to be with you Brittany, and you were so beautiful. I'm not about to let this stop me, I absolutely refuse. If..If you think you can help me get passed this..then I want to try it." David said.

Brittany smiled, and helped David out of his clothing, 'I swear, I will make you happy, we all will~'

* * *

In one night, David went from being terrified of the female pokemon, to essentially having his own harem of Lopunny. All of them were more than happy to be submissive, and in time, David even grew to be okay with them being a little rougher, so long a they never wet to far. David bought the land, claiming the den and the Lopunny as his own. They couldn't have been happier.

Or at least they thought they couldn't, until David asked Brittany to marry him.

There were stories about people in medieval times marrying pokemon all the time, but now a days it was thought of as sick and unusual. David didn't care, he knew who he loved, and Brittany loved him back. There were no actual laws against it, and David and Brittany became the first human/pokemon married couple in almost a thousand years.

This accidentally caused somewhat of a pokephilia revolution, but they never really considered themselves a part of that. They were content as they were, living on the ranch together; accept when mating season came around, and David boarded up his house. Some fears never entirely vanish.

* * *

 **So, was the 'good ending' satisfying enough? No? Oh...well, I tried. Anyway, go to the polls on the profile page to vote for next month's one-shot, or PM me to suggest a one-shot idea. Sorry if this was a little short, I did the best I could without a laptop.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and Ill see you all next time.**


End file.
